


Medieval BatBoys AU Concept Ideas

by TheBlueMatrix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: Basically a remake of the Medieval Sanders Side AU Concept Ideas, but the BatBoys version. Undertale/Deltarune fan-orchestrated songs used for themes, but I renamed them to match the characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prince Richard

Name: Richard  
Age: 22  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: Royalty  
Role: Prince of Gotham  
Color Code: Blue  
Signature Weapon: Twin Broadswords  
Theme: Prince Charming (Field of Hopes and Dreams - The Second Narrator)  
Battle Theme: A Royal Crusade (The Legend - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Prince Richard of Gotham was an acrobatic and flexible prince. He’s been performing tricks at a young age and practices his skills all over the castle like it was his personal jungle. He was born an only child and raised in an overprotective manner; he was restricted from ever leaving the castle gates for his safety. He was pretty lonely as an only child, his only escape was doing the one thing loved; practicing gymnastics. He and his royal parents would go watch every professional circus act when they were in town, it made Prince Richard happy. Lonely as he was, Prince Richard always had a positive attitude; his smile always brightened the king and queen’s day.  
The king and queen were assassinated one night when Prince Richard was sixteen. He found them in their bed, his mother, the queen, was stabbed in the heart, and his father, the king, was stabbed in the side of the neck. He found a card on the chest at the foot of the bed, it was a joker card. After a proper burial for the king and queen, Prince Richard knew he must take the throne in honor of his father. There were no one else in the royal family older than him that could rule the nation, it was a huge step and responsibility Prince Richard took, but he never changed his title from Prince to King. Since then, Prince Richard wore his mother’s necklace that was passed on for generations, and his father’s ring that belonged to his great grandfather. He wore these trinkets every day, and would take them off only if he absolutely had to.  
Prince Richard always sought for peaceful solutions when he was in power. He was always very generous, kind, patient and fair, but he overestimated his skills and physical limitations during combat practice with Timothy, often leading him to defeat. He was no Queen of Hearts, but his punishments could get pretty bad depending on how big the crime was. Prince Richard didn’t mind the dark, but walked the chilling halls at night with candle or two anyway. Prince Richard believed that anything is possible, that the greatest dreams can be met if you fought hard enough for it, and fear keeps you from doing great things.

WEAPON/S  
Dual broadswords, also known as twin broadswords, are two metal blades, specifically designed to chop or slash, that are to be considered as different parts of the same weapon. The swords can also be used individually as single-edged blades.  
Prince Richard was trained by Timothy’s father, the weapons designer, and Timothy himself. Even though Prince Richard carried his father’s royal sword, he did not want to wear it out, so he opted to the broadswords instead, leaving his father’s as a secondary weapon. Timothy had him train with the scrims sticks first before practicing with the blades themselves. He was also trained in sword fighting if he ever needed it.


	2. Commander Jason

Name: Jason  
Age: 20  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: Second Class  
Role: Prince Richard’s Personal Royal Guard  
Color Code: Maroon  
Signature Weapon: Dragon Sword DAO  
Theme: The Recklessness of a Rebel (Vs. Susie - The Second Narrator)  
Battle Theme: Conquering Justice (Her Theme - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Commander Jason was Prince Richard’s personal royal guard. Growing up as a commoner, his mother died of poisoning when he was twelve, his stepfather died not long after of a broken heart. Jason’s biological father died just a few weeks before he was born, and Jason was all that his mother had left of him, he was special to her. One evening, the day after his mother died, Jason visited her grave in the cemetery. A strange five year old boy found him and they began to talk. Shortly after, he and Damian became semi-friends. Jason then grew a rebellious trait, one day the royal guards found him fight off criminals and shortly later defeated them, almost not sparing their lives. The captain offered him a spot in the royal guard, they accepted Jason’s conditions and he took a job that took place in the palace and became the prince’s guard. Prince Richard paid him enough for him to pay taxes, food and medical supplies.  
Jason had not known that the prince was his cousin until his Damian seemed off one day, Jason knows he acts in mysterious ways and hides in the shadows, but Damian said something interesting. Somehow, he was at the wedding and saw everything that happened. The prince’s harlequin slipped a vile of poison in Jason’s mother’s glass before the toast. Unfortunately for Jason, the harlequin was long gone which delayed his revenge on her.  
As the prince’s personal royal guard, he must accompany Prince Richard at all times. He carried a pair of sai as a stunning weapon if he needed to stop an attacker of Prince Richard’s, or take criminals for question or to the dungeons. He always judged criminals by their crimes. For theft, he only took them to the dungeons. For murder or assassination, he didn’t hesitate to spare them for their lives. If a criminal attempted to attack the prince, he would take them to the dungeons for questioning before executing them himself. Not only was he Prince Richard’s personal guard, but his personal executioner as well. But instead of taking the suspect to the guillotine or the block for decapitation, or even the noose, Jason would much rather perform the execution on the spot himself.  
Jason mastered all forms of combat; from melee, to duels, to fencing, no matter what, he would always defeat his opponents with brute force. He overpowered the weapons designer’s son countless times, leaving the young boy on the ground with a blade to the neck. As a young master swordsman, Timothy always knew when he was defeated by Jason.

WEAPON/S  
The blade of the DAO is 1095 carbon steel and features a single bohi (blood groove). The guard of the sword is a brass dragon head design. The Dragon Sword is made to slice and dice, the grooves are more likely for sawing bones.  
The Dragon Swords were handcrafted and designed by Jason alone; he wanted a blade with more than one purpose. Though he would usually threaten the criminals with a dagger to the throat, he would sometimes use the blood grooved side of his swords. Because Prince Richard’s opposed to guns, which Jason was extremely interested in, Jason was forced to craft the double blades as a replacement.

In the European High Middle Ages, the typical sword (sometimes academically categorized as the knightly sword, arming sword, or in full, knightly arming sword) was a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed, cruciform (i.e., cross-shaped) hilt and a blade length of about 70 to 80 centimetres (28 to 31 in). This type is frequently depicted in period artwork, and numerous examples have been preserved archaeologically.   
The sai is a traditional melee weapon used in Okinawa. The basic form of the weapon is that of a blunted, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs projecting from the handle. There are many different types of sai with varying prongs for trapping and blocking. Only one instead of a pair of this weapon is called a sais.  
\- As Prince Richard’s personal guard, Commander Jason had a pair of sai in case anyone would dare to attack the prince and quickly stun them by striking their pressure points with the dull ends  
\- The dagger was mainly used for a short range surprise attack, he would sometimes throw it at the foe like it were a shuriken  
\- The crusader sword given to the commander from the prince as a promotion gift; Jason only used it during special occasions when necessarily needed


	3. Doctor Timothy

Name: Timothy  
Age: 16  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: First Class  
Role: Royal Scientist  
Color Code: Red  
Signature Weapon: Guandao  
Theme: Grace's Blade (Waterfall - ChrystalChameleon)  
Battle Theme: The Swordsman's Edge (Battle Against a True Hero - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Doctor Timothy, Prince Richard’s royal scientist, grew up in aristocracy. His family was one of the richest in Gotham, he had met Prince Richard at a royal gala when he was nine, and they’ve been good friends ever since.  
Timothy’s mother was a professional medical doctor and his father was the best weapons designer in the nation. His father designed most of the weapons they used in their time, he designed the king’s sword that Prince Richard uses after the king’s death, along with other blades and pistols. Unfortunately, Prince Richard was not interested in the pistols, so Timothy’s father sells them to other nations. Because of his father, Timothy knows how to use swords during combat, duels and fencing. Timothy often times competed in national sword duels and had a high chance of winning thanks to his high level of skill and proficiency. He defeated many master swordsmen for his young age and was declared one of the best weapons masters in the nation. The only competition he had was the head of the royal guard, Commander Jason. Timothy always found himself defeated by the commander, often learning lessons and contemplating strengths and weaknesses between him and Jason.  
Since he was a child, Timothy was interested in history, origin, and the use of weapons. He naturally spent his time learning history and sword techniques with his father. Timothy had gotten pretty skilled with the sword, he practiced using two at a time and different types; shortsword, longsword, rapier, broadsword, katana, sabre, and chinese dao. He then started to wear tough leather armor for impact training and to learn how limited the armor is during sword practice. Timothy shortly after became bored and began to learn how to use other melee weapons from other cultures, but didn’t bother to spend his time with weapons like hammers, maces, axes, or flails. He selftought himself the basics and practiced his techniques with his father. By the time he was fifteen, he mastered the sword, staff, whip, nunchaku, sais, tonfa, kama, and escrima stick. Timothy then began to attach blades to chains, he wanted to explore more than just being a highly skilled swordsman. When scavengers came to the city, they had a chinese weapon that Timothy was extremely curious about called a shuang gou, also known as tiger hooks. Timothy purchased these swords to study them and discover what they were made to do, their advantages and disadvantages.  
After becoming the royal scientist, Timothy found the perfect weapon for him.

WEAPON/S  
The guandao is used quite frequently in the part of contemporary Wushu derived from the Shaolin or Wudang Quan form of martial arts in modern times. According to contemporary Wushu practice, its purpose is more to disarm an opponent and deflect their strikes rather than to attack.  
The guandao is not a hard weapon to use if you use it correctly and treat it with respect, even though it may take some practice to get the hang of using it. Timothy likes to use this weapon because it’s made for multi-purposes. He mainly uses a guandao as a staff, but when the time comes, when his calculations fall into place, he will strike with (hopefully) a final blow using the blade.  
Timothy was fascinated by chinese and japanese history, weaponry, and armory. After Prince Richard’s elite royal scouts discovered a lost battle in China, they took some artifacts back to Gotham for Timothy to inspect. One of those artifacts was a guandao, after polishing and renewing the weapon, Timothy began to practice and learn its functions privately without Prince Richard’s consent. Later, Prince Richard uncovers Timothy’s secret and agrees to keep it safe between the two. After Timothy got the hang of using his guandao, he began to practise in armor, requested the prince for his own suit of armor designed by Timothy himself.


	4. Damian

Name: Damian  
Age: 10  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: Unknown  
Role: Royal Assassin  
Color Code: Black  
Signature Weapon: Katana  
Theme: Fear's Evanescing Hunt (Chaos King - The Second Narrator)  
Battle Theme: Your Last Encounter (The Battle - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Damian, Prince Richard’s royal assassin, 

(STILL WORKING ON THIS)

WEAPON/S  
The katana was primarily used for cutting, and intended for use with a two-handed grip. It is traditionally worn edge up. While the practical arts for using the sword for its original purpose are now obsolete, kenjutsu and iaijutsu have turned into modern martial arts.  
For an assassin, Damian needs to be lightweight, so he uses the katana. Damian was trained by the League of Assassins and specialized in the katana, along with different types of shuriken. He left the league at age ten and hid in the shadows of Gotham to test his skills as an assassin, fighting the most dangerous criminals and even at times assassinated them.

As an agile assassin, Damian must carry the lightest weapons and at the same time, many weapons. He must be ready for any and every situation.  
\- A dagger with two points, the stab wound looks more suspicious on the victim, and there’s a hidden vile of poison in the end of the hilt  
\- Many black throwing knives with hoops on one end to attach and hang from the hooks on his belt, meant for short range, but are easy to see when airborne  
\- Plenty of black throwing spikes used for stealth and short range, and are held safely around his wrists and ankles, almost impossible to see when airborne  
\- A bow and black arrows for long range, the black quiver and bow are wrapped over his right shoulder  
\- A blowgun just encase he needs knock someone out far in the shadows, he holds it wrapped around around the side of his left thigh  
\- Black smoke bombs for cover


	5. Joker

Name: Unknown  
Age: 44  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: Unknown  
Role: Clown Prince of Crime  
Color Code: Green  
Signature Weapon: Kusarigamas  
Theme: Nerve Racker (Megalo Strike Back - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: Freakshow (The World Revolving - Tristan Gray)

HISTORY  
Joker, Prince Richard’s arch nemesis, was mischievous and deceiving. He was cursed ever since he was born, but later on in his life, he took the curse for granted. Joker grew up to be twisted and morbid and gave himself the name Joker to strike fear into anyone who hears it. He always tried to direct things to go his way. His grotesque appearance made people turn away, but he didn’t mind. Joker loved traumatizing and deceiving people for fun. Through his life, Joker had become more villainous and wicked, driving away any criminal that wanted to learn his secrets, until one dark, wet, thunderous night.  
When Joker opened the mansion door, which he stole from a wealthy man, a young girl, let alone a harlequin, was standing soaked at his doorstep. This girl requested to be Joker’s apprentice. Joker being the snake that he is, attempted to lie to the harlequin. Then Joker asked the harlequin what the worst thing she had done was, she responds by saying that she killed a bride on her wedding day with an entire vial of poisonous venom. This harlequin had changed Joker’s decision, after that, Harley Quinn had been living in the mansion with Joker.

WEAPON/S  
Attacking with the kusarigama usually entailed swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over one's head, and then whipping it forward to entangle an opponent's spear, sword, or other weapon, or immobilizing their arms or legs. This allows the kusarigama user to easily rush forward and strike with the sickle. Also, the weapon is said to have the highest mortality rate of any and all weapons of its time.  
Joker loves to play, so what’s more fun to a psychopath than playing with a pair of kusarigamas? They have a high rate of fatalities, just the way he likes it. And there’s no Joker without a handgun. Since they didn’t have rounds in pistols hundreds of years ago, Joker has to have plenty so he could shoot more than once. It takes time to shove the bullet down the barrel and refill it with gunpowder. Joker must have a knife, it’s part of his signature.


	6. Harley Quinn

Name: Harley Quinn  
Age: 30  
Homeland: Gotham  
Class: Unknown  
Role: Joker’s Clown Apprentice  
Color Code: Red & Black  
Signature Weapon: Mallet  
Theme: Psyche! (Spider Dance - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: Unknown RN

HISTORY  
Harley Quinn, Prince Richard’s psycho-turned harlequin,

(STILL WORKING ON THIS)

WEAPON/S

(STILL WORKING ON THIS)


	7. Good Ending: Destiny

Prince Richard has died in the hands of the enemy (Joker). Jason seeks revenge against the menace, he attacks Joker and Harley with the help of Timothy and Damian. Timothy manages to disarm Joker from one of his kusarigamas, and since Timothy trained with chained weapons like that for fun, he uses Joker’s weapon against him. He was able to reach the blade to Joker’s wrist and slits it, making Joker drop the other kusarigama. Jason takes the chained weapon and tosses it to Timothy, Timothy swings them around a little bit to get them in the position he needed them in, across from each other, and pulls. The blades rush in on each side of Joker’s neck and beheads him. As for Harley, seeing her master defeated, she surrendered as remaining guards drag her away to an asylum. Timothy then keeps Joker’s kusarigamas for safekeeping, until an old friend returns to take the throne...


	8. Bad Ending: Fate

Prince Richard has died in the hands of the enemy (Joker, w/ Harley on the sidelines). Jason seeks revenge against the menace. Timothy stands in front while Jason and Damian are behind. Timothy spins his guandao, cutting the chain that keeps the gate open, locking himself inside with the enemy and the others safe and away. Timothy fights one on one, but several minutes later, Timothy kneels with his head down and guando standing upright, knowing he was beaten. Joker throws his kusarigama at Timothy, hooking his shoulder and violently draws him into a dagger to the stomach. Joker breaks through the gate and laughs, then tosses Timothy at their feet, lifeless and still. Jason throws his dagger at Joker’s head, Joker dodges and the blade slides across his boney cheek and down the chamber. Damian and Jason attack Joker two on one, several minutes later, Joker catches Damian’s ankle while airborne and slams him onto the stone floor then takes his katana and stabs him in the back and through the floor. Joker laughs more and chucks one of Damian’s black smoke bombs at Jason’s face; Jason steps back from the impact, then Joker trips him with a kusarigama and shoots Jason’s head with one of his set pistols. Joker sits on Prince Richard’s throne with Harley Quinn beside him and rules Gotham, until his greatest foe returns...


End file.
